poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Kennel Kittens
The Kennel Kittens are a mirror organisation to the Pound Puppies. They are based in an animal shelter and find homes for kittens. Their goals sometimes bring them into conflict with the Pound Puppies. Members *'Ace' is the leader of the kennel kittens, similar to Lucky. He also shares Lucky's dedication and optimism. *'Fluffy' is the group's second in command. She is tough but sweet at heart, like Cookie. *'Kugel' is the genius inventer of the Kennel Kittens and has a german accent, Sausage like cat similar to Strudel. *'Squeak' is a street-smart dealer, a Siamese Cat, just like Squirt. *'Tiny' is a big cat with a simple mind, much like Niblet. Profile The Kennel Kittens first appeared in Catcalls, where they and the Pound Puppies had brought adoptees to the same home. With one parent despising cats and the other hating dogs, the two groups went to extreme measures to prove which was best, resulting in the destruction of the family's living room, and the parents deciding to return both pets. Realising the error of their ways, the two sides work together to ensure the puppy and kitten stay. When the job is done, they start fighting each other after Ace spits at Lucky. The Kennel Kittens make a brief appearance in McLeish Unleashed, when the Pound Puppies cross their path during a mission. They are later called to help the Pound Puppies by Mr. NutNut. Lucky warns them that if Feltwaddle's horrible machine plan works, it would spread to the cat shelters. The Kennel Kittens destroy the machine and thus saving the Pound Puppies. Lucky declares that he owes them a favor, but Ace doesn't call it in, liking the idea of a dog being in his debt. In Kennel Kittens Return, they trick the Pound Puppies out of a new piece of tech. In retaliation, the Pound Puppies send in a disguised Squirt to infiltrate them. Squirt earns the trust of the Kennel Kittens, particularly Fluffy, but is unmasked by Squeak. Squirt, having developed genuine feelings of friendship toward the cats, warns them that they are about to walk into a trap, they refuse to listen, and detain him. The Kennel Kittens indeed walk into an ambush from the Pound Puppies, but Squirt, having freed himself, manages to talk the two sides down. The Kennel Kittens admit that they really needed the device, but thought they would be refused if they simply asked. Lucky agrees to let the Kennel Kittens borrow the device, and the two groups part ways peaceably. As they leave, Fluffy asks Squirt if he would like to share a saucer of milk with her sometime. Squirt replies in the positive, even suggesting they throw in some fish heads. Trivia *Not only do the Kennel Kittens have the same personalities and color schemes as their Pound Puppy counterparts, they are also voiced by the same voice artists, used with a higher pitch formed by the studio. *In Kennel Kittens Return, it was hinted that Fluffy and Squirt might have been forming a relationship. Gallery Category:Characters